


A private moment

by dies_dandles



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: A private moment after Yuuri returns home from the Rostelecom cup, before they leave for Barcelona.





	A private moment

The way he moves on the ice is enchanting. The way he blushes when complemented is adorable. When he sleeps, he looks so much younger.

Viktor reached to brush Yuuri’s bangs off his forehead, careful not to wake him. Yuuri’s eyelids shuddered, anyway, and he opened his eyes blearily.

“Vitya”, he mumbled endearingly, “What time is it?”

“It’s still early, just sleep, zolotse”, Viktor whispered, kissing Yuuri’s forehead and pulling him close.

Yuuri looped his arm around Viktor’s waist and nuzzled to his chest. “Like I could sleep when I know you’ve been watching me sleep. Again.”

Viktor smiled and let out a silent sigh of laughter.

“I like watching you sleep.”

“You’re weird, you know that?” Yuuri asked, looking up at him with those dark brown puppy eyes.

“I’ve heard it’s romantic”, Viktor smiled down at the other man.

“And weird.”

After a moment’s silence Viktor felt Yuuri kiss his sternum. Surprised, he looked down.

“Yuuri, what –?” he began, but the other man hushed him.

Viktor could see that the tips of his ears were flushed, so he decided to wait and see what his shy lover would do next. He started running his hand in a slow circle over Yuuri’s upper back encouragingly.

Yuuri stopped moving, but then Viktor could feel him relax, and felt those soft lips against his chest again. Yuuri pushed gently and Viktor let himself fall on his back. Yuuri climbed on top and sat up.

Viktor looked at his younger lover and could see the passion behind the dark eyes. All of a sudden Yuuri blushed and looked away.

“What is it?” Viktor asked softly, raising a hand to turn Yuuri to face him again.

“You are looking at me with those eyes again.”

“Hm?” Viktor asked, letting his eyes close partly, “They’re the same eyes I always have.”

Yuuri rolled his own eyes at that. Then smiled down at him. “You’re impossible, you know that.”

Viktor smiled back but didn’t answer. After a moment’s silence, with the two just looking at each other, Yuuri reached to brush Viktor’s hair out of his face, gently caressing his brow.

“Are you going to just lie there?” he asked.

“I’m waiting to see what you will do, dorogoy. I am curious”, Viktor replied, turning his head and kissing Yuuri’s wrist.

Yuuri laughed shyly. “Well”, he said, looking back at Viktor, his eyes burning again, “I hope to sate that curiosity.”

The Japanese man blushed furiously and buried his face into his hands.

Viktor laughed gently.

“Oh, my love”, Viktor said, stroking his hands up and down Yuuri’s thigs, “Whatever you do. I will surely love it. But for now, lean down and kiss me.”

Yuuri obliged and kissed Viktor lightly on the lips. Viktor reached to the back of Yuuri’s head and pulled him into a deeper kiss, sliding his tongue into Yuuri’s willing mouth. Yuuri moaned into the kiss, but then pushed Viktor down, sitting back up himself. Viktor was about to open his mouth to encourage the other man to continue, but Yuuri hushed him again.

Viktor waited again. Hands on Yuuri’s thighs, not daring to move and scare this new, bolder Yuuri. He had glimpsed this side of the man only a few times during practice sessions. In his head, Viktor had started to call this version Eros-Yuuri and he had been waiting eagerly to see it off ice. He didn’t want to ruin the moment by hurrying.

Yuuri smiled a small smile. There was the usual tenderness there, Viktor noted, but there was something else too. Something hungrier. It made Viktor smile, too, and the taller man caressed the thighs under his hands.

Yuuri grabbed his wrists firmly, still smiling, and guided them above his head. Viktor looked up at Yuuri’s face, surprised.

“Keep them there, unless I give you permission to move them”, he instructed Viktor.

Viktor snapped his mouth shut, swallowed and nodded. “I’ll do that.”

Yuuri released his wrists and caressed his face. He placed a finger on Viktor’s narrow lips. And smiled again, a bit more unsurely this time. “And don’t talk unless I give you permission.”

Viktor searched Yuuri’s face, fascinated by the enchanting change. “Yuuri, what -?”

“What did I just say?” Yuuri asked in reply, pressing a finger on his own lips.

“You told me to stay quiet”, Viktor answered.

“And you started talking, didn’t you?” Yuuri leaned over to whisper into Viktor’s ear, “Vitya, you really aren’t good at following instructions.”

Viktor gasped.

“I promise I’ll be good”, he whispered, in awe, “I’ll do anything you say. My Yuuri.”

“Hands stay up, Vitya”, Yuuri instructed gently when Viktor’s arms moved as if to embrace the other man.

Viktor quickly checked himself.

He had played games like this before but had no idea that Yuuri was into something like this as well. He really needed to talk to the man about this. But not now. Now it was time to enjoy themselves. Talk could come later.

“Vitya”, Yuuri purred into his ear, “Are you paying attention to me?”

“Sorry, Yuuri. I got lost in thought”, Viktor replied.

Yuuri smiled and traced a finger over Viktor’s prominent collar bone. “Pay attention, Vitya.”

“Sorry.”

Yuuri removed his shirt and tossed it to the side of the bed. Viktor had never seen the other man like this, it was like something had flipped a switch inside him. Viktor really wanted to talk about this at some point, but for now Yuuri was grinding against his hips against him in the most delicious way and Viktor could tell he was about to lose himself for that feeling.

Smirking, the shorter man got up, making Viktor whine for the loss. But Yuuri quickly removed the rest of his clothes and got on top of Viktor’s body again. As usual, Viktor was only wearing his briefs to bed, and they were already strained – and stained. Yuuri still left them on him, just smiled and the panting man.

“Yuuri, please”, he started, but was interrupted by a finger on his lips. Viktor slid out his tongue and pulled Yuuri’s finger into his mouth.

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to moan. Viktor sucked on the digit, rolled it in his mouth and played with it with his tongue.

“Viktor”, Yuuri moaned and leaned down to kiss the other man. He tugged his finger from between Viktor’s lips and replaced it with his own tongue. Viktor let out a muffled moan as Yuuri pivoted his hips again.

“Want more of this, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, smiling into the kiss.

Viktor nodded desperately. “Yes, my Yuuri, please”, he said trying to buck his hips, but Yuuri’s well-muscled thighs stopped him.

“How bad do you want it?” Yuuri whispered into his ear.

“Bōzhe moy, Yuuri”, Viktor gasped, his legs starting to tremble, “So bad I can’t stand it. Have me any way you want. As many times as you want. Just, please, hurry.”

Finally, Yuuri relented and slid down the slender body. But instead of starting to slide the briefs down, he leaned down to kiss the flat stomach under him. Then he grabbed the black fabric with his teeth and pulled them down slowly.

Viktor bit his lip and tensed his arms together to stop them from flying into Yuuri’s hair. He bit back a string of curses and prayers. He could feel Yuuri mumble something against his skin. He glanced down, and the view made him moan again.

Yuuri was kissing his hip bone, looking up at his face. The gentle kiss turned into a love bite when he saw Viktor looking down. Viktor groaned. Yuuri said something again, but Viktor could only hear the blood pumping in his own ears.

“Vitya?” he finally realised Yuuri had stopped moving. He was hovering over Viktor, looking worried.

Viktor blinked. “Huh? Did you say something?”

Yuuri touched his face. “I asked if you’re ok”, the shorter man said, “I’m sorry. I’m moving too fast.”

“No, no, Yuuri”, Viktor said, bringing his arms down to pull Yuuri into a hug, “You’re perfect. Absolutely perfect.” He kissed Yuuri’s cheek and then lips.

“I want to do this, Vitya, but”, Yuuri said but couldn’t find the words to continue.

“Shh, it’s fine, my Yuuri, I love you so much”, Viktor interrupted and kissed the other man on the lips, “You’re doing perfectly.” He paused. “We can do something else for now if you want. And you can try again later?”

“No, Vitya”, Yuuri said, regaining his confidence, “I just got worried because you weren’t answering. You’re fine now, so we can continue if it’s fin by you?”

Viktor hummed happily. “I’d like that. Just don’t overwhelm me like that again.”

Yuuri laughed. “I’ll try not to. Now, hands back up.”

Viktor obliged, smiling gently. He raised his arms back above his head and looked up expectantly.

Yuuri removed the briefs and quickly kissed Viktor’s temple. He sat back on top of Viktor. His face didn’t show any of the uncertainty or worry that were present only a moment ago. He started moving down Viktor’s body again, kissing his pale body here and there, paying close attention to the pink nipples.

The tongue laving the tender flesh made Viktor arch his back again. His own worry evaporated into pleasure again. Time for talking would be later.

“Yuuri? Are you going to -?” he started but ended in a squeak when Yuuri did indeed lick the tip of his cock. The Japanese man was usually so shy about doing this, Viktor was surprised he did it without asking. It wasn’t that Yuuri didn’t like giving head, he was just very careful – and shy – about it.

This time, Yuuri was bolder. He licked, nipped and kissed, and the sucked. And it was heaven. Viktor couldn’t even keep his eyes open, let alone think at all. He had known Yuuri was good at it, they had done this before after all, but this time the confidence with which Yuuri moved was pushing all kinds buttons inside Viktor.

“Yuuri! Stop! I’m about to –!” Viktor exclaimed, trying to hold back his orgasm.

Suddenly, he felt pressure at the base of his cock and Yuuri removed his mouth. Viktor groaned.

“Not yet”, Yuuri purred and came up to kiss Viktor.

The Russian man longed to pull his lover into tight hug but instead he buried his long fingers into the pillows. He could taste himself on Yuuri’s lips, and that made him want to want the other man more. He whined into the kiss.

“Getting impatient, aren’t you?” Yuuri asked, breaking the kiss.

“Yes”, Viktor admitted, “Very.”

Yuuri laughed. “Well, I think we’ve had enough playtime, anyway”, he straddled Viktor and positioned his ass just above Viktor’s cock.

“I don’t think I’ll last long”, Viktor panted.

Yuuri smiled mischievously. “Don’t worry, we’ll have all night.” With that Yuuri lowered his hips and started taking Viktor in.

“Ah, wait!” Viktor gasped, as he felt the man wince, “You haven’t been prepped. We need to –”

“I don’t care”, Yuuri said, lowering himself some more and gasping, “Like I said, enough playtime.”

“But it’s been a while and…”

“Vitya, I know you’re big, believe me, but I can’t wait any longer. I just want you”, he leaned down, cupped Viktor’s face in his hands and leaned in to continue, “And I know you want me, too.”

“Yuuri, my darling Yuuri”, Viktor whispered, “You’re killing me. I want you more than anything. Let me hold you?”

“Yes”, Yuuri gasped, bottoming out on Viktor, “Hold me. Tightly.”

With a happy noise, Viktor moved his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and held him close. He didn’t even try to flip them around. He loved having Yuuri on top of him like this. He bucked his hips experimentally, and Yuuri gasped and reacted with a twitch of his own hips.

“You”, Yuuri growled, “Stay still.”

“Of course, zolotse”, Viktor said, almost purring, “Sorry. I’ll stay put.”

“Good. Now, hands on my hips, and enjoy the ride”, Yuuri answered.

And Viktor happily obliged his younger lover. He put his hands to Yuuri’s hips. His hold light and playful, allowing Yuuri full range of motion from his higher position.

Yuuri started rocking his hips, first slowly, but his pace got more desperate quickly and soon both men were panting in passion.

“Dorogoy! I’m about to –” Viktor moaned.

“Do it, Vitya. Come in me. As much as you want”, Yuuri gasped, “I’m also about to burst.” Yuuri arched his back and shuddered his orgasm. His tightening insides pushed Viktor over the edge, too.

Viktor breathed deeply as he came down from the orgasm and realised Yuuri was still on top of him. “Yuuri, please, I need a little breather.”

“I know”, Yuuri moaned, but his hips were still moving, “Just bear with me, please.”

Viktor moaned. He loved Yuuri’s stamina, but moments like this were sometimes too much. “Yuuri, I can get you off with my mouth or my hand if you want. Please, I can’t. Not this soon.”

Yuuri just continued rocking his hips with a whine. Viktor reached for Yuuri’s cock and wrapped his hand around it. He smiled a little strained smile. Yuuri was insatiable like this. He absolutely loved it. He also knew that It wouldn’t take the other man long to reach another orgasm. And he was right, soon Yuuri was shuddering in his hand and finally he rolled off Viktor, breathing hard.

“Yuuri”, Viktor whined, “You did that again.”

“Sorry. I’m sorry”, Yuuri answered, rolling onto his side, smiling.

Viktor laughed. “You don’t look sorry, sweetheart”, he said, “You look happy. And I’m happy for it. Had fun?”

Yuuri blushed. And then he nodded. “Yes. Thanks for playing along. Sorry for getting selfish.”

“I like you getting selfish. I enjoyed this. Let’s do this again sometime”, Viktor said, stroking Yuuri’s cheek. Then he felt something hard poking at his hip. He laughed. “Still ready to go?”

Yuuir blushed again. “Yes”, he admitted.

“Like you said we have all night”, Viktor said and rolled Yuuri on his back, “Let’s take our time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bōzhe moy – my god  
> Zolotse – looks like it’s the diminutive for ‘gold’, but I think in this context a better word would be ‘treasure’  
> Dorogoy – darling
> 
> Also, I'm super creative with titles. OTL


End file.
